The Godfather Waltz
by Ietsuna
Summary: Sebuah timah panas telah menembus dada kiri dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo... Tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah seketika. Dosa-dosa dari masa lalu bermunculan silih berganti. Saat itulah ajal telah mendekatinya. Menjadi sebuah irama pengantar kematian... [G27]


_Sebuah timah panas telah menembus dada kiri dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo... Tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah seketika. Dosa-dosa dari masa lalu bermunculan silih berganti._ _Saat itulah ajal telah mendekatinya._ _Menjadi sebuah irama pengantar kematian..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

 **The Godfather Waltz**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Angin sejuk di pagi hari berembus menerpa surai cokelat dari sang Don Vongola. Hari yang cocok untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan di pagi hari. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota barang sebentar. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar di sana.

Ditemani salah satu orangnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi duduk di bangku belakang mobilnya yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan. Mobil melaju melewati sebuah air mancur yang berada di pelataran rumahnya. Hingga keluar dari gerbang kediamannya.

Toko-toko tradisional yang berjajar di tepi kota mulai terlihat. Cukup ramai didatangi oleh para pembeli. Terutama para ibu rumah tangga yang menginginkan bahan-bahan yang masih segar. Terlihat damai sekali kota ini.

Ketika melihat sebuah toko yang menjajakan buah-buahan segar, Ia meminta pada orangnya yang tengah mengemudi agar berhenti.

"Luca, berhenti di depan."

"Baik, Decimo."

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan toko yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin membeli buah-buahan di sana."

"Saya..."

"Aku yang akan membelinya, Luca."

"Baik, Decimo." Luca mematikan mesin mobil. Ia segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Decimo.

Don Vongola keluar dari mobil. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Ia melangkah mendekati sang penjual.

"Buon giorno, Signore! Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Buon giorno. Ah, iya. Aku ingin..."

Sang Don menunjuk buah jeruk dan ia meminta yang segar. Sang penjual segera mengambilkan buah-buah yang ditunjuk oleh pembelinya itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantong kertas.

"Grazie."

"Prego, Signore."

Baru sang Don menerima buah-buahannya, Intuisinya berjalan menandakan sebuah bahaya. Sang Don berbalik dan menemukan dua orang bermantel dan bertopi berlari ke arahnya. Luca yang menunggu di depan mobil tak menyadarinya.

Sang Don bergegas menuju mobilnya, namun kedua orang itu mengeluarkan masing-masing pistol dari balik mantel tebalnya. Satu dari mereka menarik pelatuk dan peluru itu menembus dada kiri dari sang Don dengan cepat. Sementara sang pedagang buah berlari ke dalam tokonya untuk berlindung.

Luca yang menyaksikan syok. Ia ikut mengeluarkan senjatanya. Namun ia tak berdaya ketika satu tembakan lainnya telah melubangi perut dari sang Don. Luca mencoba untuk memegang pistolnya dengan benar. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Pelatuk pun tak mampu diraih oleh jarinya.

Kantong kertas yang dibawa oleh sang Don terlepas dari pegangannya. Sang Don berlari ke arah mobil membelakangi dua penembak itu dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia bermaksud meminimalisir luka di tubuhnya. Mereka tak berhenti. Tiga tembakan di punggung telah menembusnya. Tubuh sang Don terjatuh tepat di depan wajah mobilnya.

Kedua penembak itu segera melarikan diri setelah diyakini mereka bahwa tak mungkin Don Vongola bisa bertahan lagi.

"Decimo!" Luca menghampiri sang Don. Ia tak berkutik sedikit pun. Melihat tubuh yang tak berdaya itu membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Papà!"

Satu per satu orang berdatangan. Mengerumuni orang yang sudah di ambang batasnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian tersebut.

•••••••o0o•••••••

 _Ini..._

 _ **Jangan, kumohon!**_

 _ **Tidak!**_

 _ **Jangan!**_

 _ **Aku masih memiliki keluarga...**_

 _ **Tidak!**_

 _ **Ampuni aku...**_

 _Ini adalah peristiwa waktu itu..._

Sang Don mengedarkan pandangannya. Kenapa tempat ini gelap dan sesak? _Aku akan mati...?_

 **Decimo.**

Suara ini... Sang Don segera berbalik ke arah asal suara. Dia... Vongola Primo. "Primo."

 **Decimo.**

Suara dari Primo terus bergema. Decimo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pendahulunya. Ia tersenyum. "Apakah sekarang aku telah satu alam denganmu, Primo?" kata Decimo setelah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pendahulunya.

Primo tak menjawabnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lembut. "Decimo."

Tanpa ragu Decimo menyambut uluran tangan primo. Seketika satu tangan kokoh itu melingkar di pinggang Decimo. Irama dari sebuah lagu yang tak asing di telinganya mengalun.

"Primo?"

Primo membimbing Decimo ke dalam sebuah gerakan dansa Wals. Dengan perlahan dan sabar, ia terus membimbingnya hingga latar mereka berdiri menjadi sebuah Ballroom yang megah.

Decimo tak mengerti. Namun dari setiap langkah kakinya memunculkan sebuah ingatan yang terkubur dan menjadi penyesalannya.

"Kau akan membawaku ke duniamu?"

Perlahan, namun disadarinya, Decimo yakin kakinya tak berpijak lagi di bumi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan pendahulunya terus membimbingnya dalam irama dansa yang perlahan membuat tubuhnya ringan.

Bersamaan itu pula, segala sesuatu yang ingin dilupakannya muncul kembali, membayangi langkahnya. Dosa yang tak termaafkan...

"Apakah mati itu sakit?"

Primo tetap tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya membimbingnya dalam alunan dansa yang dilumuri dosa.

Satu... Dua...

Jeritan demi jeritan menggema. Rasa sakit, kehilangan, penderitaan menyatu dalam satu wadah hitam.

Satu... Dua...

Teriakan memohon ampunan terus keluar untuk mempertahankan sebuah kehidupan.

Satu... Dua...

Tetesan demi tetesan darah mengalir. Melumuri tangan kotor yang tak henti-hentinya menginginkan sebuah keadilan.

Satu... Dua...

Tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpangan bagai raga yang tak ada harganya di mata dunia.

Semua tergambar sempurna. Inilah beban hidup yang selama ini terus dipikulnya. Jika ini adalah sebuah akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya, semua akan menghilang tanpa bekas?

Decimo membuka matanya. Menatap langsung mata dari pendahulunya. Hangat. Ini malaikat kematiannya?

Memasuki irama yang selanjutnya, Primo baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Decimo."

"Perjalananmu di dunia belum berakhir."

"Ini adalah peringatan."

"Ini adalah kesempatan."

"Ini belum saatnya kau pergi..."

Peringatan? Kesempatan? Decimo mengerti akan satu hal. Ia harus memperbaiki kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Semua ini kulakukan demi mereka. Keluargaku."

Sebanyak apa pun nyawa yang melayang karena ucapannya, semua ini demi hal yang selama ini dijaganya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Decimo..."

Suara Primo bagai melebur dalam angin. Sosoknya menghilang tertelan kegelapan. Matanya kembali menatap sebuah warna gelap. Kakinya pun telah menyentuh bumi kembali. Tepat saat itu, secercah cahaya muncul.

 _Aku kembali..._

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sepasang mata telah terbuka. Pandangannya kabur. Langit-langit putih... Ia tahu tempat macam apa itu. Rumah sakit.

Ia sadar tubuhnya kaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Entah sudah berapa lama tubuhnya terbaring di rumah sakit ini. Selang infus menjadi asupan kehidupannya selama ini. Sang Don menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang selama ini dekat dengannya.

"Decimo?"

"Dia kembali!"

"Decimo kembali!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat lega. Mereka senang karena Don mereka telah kembali. Lima peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya ternyata tak mampu merenggut nyawanya.

Tiga bulan lamanya tubuh itu terbaring. Tertidur antara hidup dan mati. Namun "Keluarga" yang terus menanti dan menjaganya menjadi sebuah pacuan untuk kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

Inilah keluarga. Tempat yang akan selalu menerima kehadiranmu meskipun kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Sebuah tempat pulang dan menjadi satu-satunya tempat keberadaanmu yang selalu terakui.

Kehangatan keluarga takkan pernah kau rasakan pada kehangatan lainnya. Meskipun berlumur dosa, semua bersatu untuk satu tujuan yang sama. Dalam satu wadah, dalam satu hukum mutlak yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka.

"Papà..."

"Luca."

"Beri aku hukuman. Apa pun itu..." Ia sadar. Ia gagal melindungi Decimo.

Decimo hanya tersenyum. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling dikasihinya dalam keluarga. Seorang anak yang menganggapnya sebagai ayah.

Seorang anak yang sangat lemah. Membutuhkan perlindungan. Namun memiliki keloyalan yang sangat tinggi. Sang Don tak ingin mendengar tangisannya lagi. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas saat itu. Antara hidup dan mati. Segar dalam ingatannya, Luca menangis di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah, Luca..."

Waktu satu tahun telah membuatnya mampu bergerak kembali. Berjalan dengan kedua kakinya tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Dosa tetap dilakukannya. Demi mempertahankan keluarganya, kedudukannya, sebuah "Keluarga" telah binasa. Musnah dari muka bumi ini. Darah yang tumpah akan dibayar lagi dengan pertumpahan darah.

Decimo teringat akan sebuah Ballroom yang pernah didatanginya. Sebuah tempat yang telah membuka tabir hidupnya. Ia melenggang dengan kesadaran tubuhnya.

Sendirian, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebuah lagu kembali mengalun. Sebuah lagu kenangan.

Puncak kejayaan, kehormatan, tahta, kekuasaan, harta, kebanggaan, loyalitas, suka cita, kesedihan, penyesalan, rasa kasih, semua menyatu dalam sebuah alunan lagu yang menyayat hati.

"Aku ingin kita menyelesaikannya."

Sebuah bayangan yang kabur muncul di hadapannya. Perlahan sosoknya semakin jelas. Pria terkuat yang pernah ada.

"Decimo." Kembali tangan itu terulur. Kedua tangannya terulur menunggu sebuah sambutan.

"Dengan senang hati." Decimo menyambutnya. Kedua tangan mereka bersatu. Dalam satu tarikan, keduanya saling mendekat, bertatapan, dan dengan segera, keduanya melangkah dalam satu gerakan yang padu.

Tak ada gambaran dosa. Hanya ada suara ketukan dari langkah yang tersaingi alunan lagu.

Satu... Dua...

Mereka berputar dalam satu gerakan.

Satu... Dua...

Langkah mereka yang seragam menyatu dalam alunan lagu.

Satu... Dua...

Tangan yang kokoh itu semakin erat membalut pinggangnya.

Satu... Dua...

Tubuh mereka terpisah dan menyatu kembali dalam satu tarikan tangan.

Satu... Dua...

Keduanya kembali terpisah dengan satu tubuh jatuh dalam balutan pelukan.

Satu... Dua...

Sebuah keindahan terpancar dari sorotan dua pasang mata.

Satu... Dua...

Tangan kokoh itu kembali membalut pinggangnya.

Satu... Dua...

Langkah mereka kembali beriringan.

Satu... Dua...

Kaki mereka menyapu lantai dansa. Berputar, berputar, dan berputar mengikuti irama lagu yang disuguhkan.

Mendekati akhir, keduanya berhenti. Ada rasa puas di dalamnya. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu kembali. Hingga sosok Primo kembali menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Yeah! Akhir tahun,wk

Gaje ya ceritanya x"D tapi aku terinspirasi dari The Godfather Theme-nya yang menyayat hati itu :"3

Ada yang tahu? Kalo enggak, bisa cari **The Godfather Waltz** dari **Nino Rota** , yang itu lagunya pas :3

Judulnya emang diambil dari sana,hehe

Siapa Luca? Dia tiba-tiba nongol aja. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja #plak Dia figuran :"v

Yang pernah nonton The Godfather, pasti gak asing dengan adegannya xDv

Ah, yang dimaksud keluarga di sini adalah kumpulan orang yang tak memiliki hubungan darah di dalamnya. Biasanya lebih erat dari tali keluarga yang sesungguhnya ^^

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
